


Online

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Online Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: Yes, he had a penchant for wiling away hours on end via reading erotic poems and stories. That much was common knowledge to all who've ever crossed his path...But that wasn't what had him so enthralled.Well, it was, but... for more than just the typical reasons.The author was the main attraction here.Umino Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100
Collections: Exchange Of Hell





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I had two stories to gift, but only one was done in time. 
> 
> I hope it's well recieved. I tried to step out of my comfort zone a little bit here, but I do hope it's got the kind of small interactions that were in the request. 
> 
> Any and all errors are mine, and will eventually be set to rights. 
> 
> Now then, enough with my blabbering. 
> 
> On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**I'd like to start out by stating that I'm not typically this kind of person.** _

_**The foolish kind.** _

_**I don't ever develop feelings for guys who's picture I've never even seen.** _

_**I don't usually want for people I know I can't have... The ones who live or work continents away, and who are likely way too good for a silly thing like me.** _

_**People like you.** _

_**I've told you the truth so many times. But I've always stayed just shy of admitting exactly how I feel.** _

_**So I'll write it all down instead...** _

_**You are my favourite notification.** _

_**I've said as much, but I'm sure you have no idea what I actually mean.** _

_**Every single time my phone goes off, I hope that it's you. That you're speaking to me after you've finished work... or that you're calling me to come online to play.** _

_**I hope that you want to speak to me as much as I need to speak with you.** _

_**You're the one person I always, always want to talk to.** _

_**I like your laugh.** _

_**I like the way you say my name.** _

_**I like the way you're a brat sometimes too.** _

_**I like the way you tease me one minute, and then are ridiculously sweet the very next.  
** _

_**I like you.** _

_**You, just as you are.** _

_**With your mood swings, and crazy stories, and silly jokes.** _

_**With your stubbornness, and your reckless streak.** _

_**Whether I focus on the nice things, or the flaws... always, I remain enchanted.** _

_**But that's not the full extent.** _

_**I want things from you.** _

_**Things I have no business wanting...** _

_**Like your hand in mine.** _

_**I want to see the way they'd look together.** _

_**I want to feel your breath on the back of my neck, while we're laying down on a couch or a bed, watching The Vampire Diaries... or whatever else is on.** _

_**I want to feel your fingers on my scalp, brushing gently through my hair.** _

_**I want to watch your lips as you call me a rare flower or a beautiful soul.** _

_**I want to be close. Just be near you... by your side.** _

_**And even still, there's more.** _

_**I want our bodies to be entwined.** _

_**I want to touch you.** _

_**I want to feel you against my skin.** _

_**All of the places that my clothes cover... I want you to discover them, one by one.** _

_**I want you to desire me.** _

_**I want to watch your eyes dilate with arousal when they look upon my form.** _

_**I want to feel the proof of that desire pressed against mine.** _

_**I want to feel your mouth... your lips and tongue feverishly tasting my body as you please.** _

_**I want to let you take me.** _

_**I want to feel the tip of your length twitch with anticipation, to the frantic beat of your heart, as you finally slide inside of me.** _

_**I want to know the noises you'd make.** _

_**Would you grunt, and groan, and growl out your pleasure?** _

_**Or would you moan, and sigh, and cry out for me?** _

_**Would you chant my name like a prayer?** _

_**I want to know how you make love.** _

_**How compatible we might be.** _

_**I want to know how you might like it.** _

_**Fast? A race to the finish in a frantic frenzy?** _

_**Hard? Would you ravage me like an animal? Toss me around like a ragdoll until we're both left a panting, sweaty, groaning mess of limbs?** _

_**Deep and slow and searing? Taking your time? Moving sensuously and carefully but with purpose, until my every cell is on fire and I'm begging you to let me come?** _

_**Some part of me thinks that you'd be a tease in bed... that you'd like the idea of pausing just as I'm about to reach the peak of ecstasy.** _

_**That you'd smile down at me, eyes bright, with a smirk on your face and ask me what I want...** _

_**"Should I stop now, sunshine? Or do you want more?"** _

_**Would you pin me down if I tried to move to orgasm on my own?** _

_**If I begged you, told you that I needed you... that I needed more of your cock, would you give in and thrust deeply into me?** _

_**Would you let my wrists go so that I might touch you everywhere? Or simply drag my nails down your back while crying out my approval?** _

_**Would you dote upon me?** _

_**Would your jaw drop open in wrenching bliss as my body spasms around your hot length?** _

_**Would you spear me, pierce me relentlessly, as you fall over the edge of your own tingling orgasm?** _

_**Would you tremble and come with my name on your tongue?** _

_**I truly want to know.** _

_**I want to know it all.** _

_**I want to bask in the afterglow with you.** _

_**I want to trace patterns into your flesh and listen to the sound of our breathing leveling out, together.** _

_**Would you hold me afterwards?** _

_**Would you need me close?** _

_**Because I need you so much closer.** _

_**More than words can relay.** _

_**But you likely don't see me in that light.** _

_**If I opened my mouth, and said any of this, you'd probably just turn me away.** _

_**I like you.** _

_**I want you.** _

_**I very sincerely do.** _

_**But these words, I'll never say.** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatake Kakashi stared at his computer screen for a very, _very_ long time. Reading, and rereading this particular tumblr post until his vision began to swim. 

Yes, he had a penchant for wiling away hours on end via reading erotic poems and stories. That much was common knowledge to all who've ever crossed his path...

But that wasn't what had him so enthralled.

Well, it was, but... for more than just the typical reasons. 

The author was the main attraction here. 

Umino Iruka.

Known to his followers as simply Nikko.

Translated, it means sunlight. 

But to Kakashi? He was Iruka. And Iruka was _everything_. 

They were connected on every possible digital platform besides Facebook and Instagram. But only because Kakashi didn't have either one. 

Discord, The Playstation Network, Snapchat, Steam, Line, WhatsApp, and most obviously, tumblr. They were connected everywhere else. 

And he'd _never_ seen or heard anything like this from the other man. Not in the full year that they'd known each other. Not once. 

He took a quick screen shot, because there was no way he would let this disappear down the rabbit hole, and began to read it again.

Iruka was gay. 

Or at least maybe bi?

Possibly pansexual...

The semantics didn't matter, so he brushed that thought spiral aside. Because that wasn't important. 

What _was_ important was that he was attracted to another man. 

A man he only knew online. 

A man whose face he'd never seen, but whose voice he'd heard. 

A man who calls him sunshine, not Nikko or Iruka. 

A man who lived or worked far away. 

A man who shared his love of a ridiculous vampire drama series. 

A man who was reckless, with crazy stories, and mood swings. 

A man he talked to every day. 

A man who called him sunshine because that suited the other far better than sunlight. 

Most probably the man sitting in a hotel room an ocean away, with his jaw on the ground, a blush staining his cheeks, and a heavy arousal burning between his thighs. 

He'd tried to tell himself it could be about anyone. 

Those clues meant nothing. 

But there was no way it was about anyone else. 

He'd just reached his favorite line again when his dashboard refreshed and the post vanished. 

Tired eyes blinked in shock before nimble fingers went to the search bar, heading to Iruka's tumblr directly to continue... but it wasn't there. 

It was gone. 

Which made no sense. 

He checked the last post, and chuckled, it was a Game of Thrones meme. The one Iruka had reblogged from Kakashi himself, yesterday, and so he knew there was no mistake. 

Iruka had either deleted the entire thing, or made it private. 

He'd have doubted it'd ever been really there at all, if not for the screen shot. 

Opening the freshly saved image file, he read it four or five more times before the sound of his own phone alert made him jump. 

It was Discord. He knew by the tone alone. 

~

_Nikko: Diablo 3?_

_~_

If he weren't still lost in a haze of confusion and desire, he might've taken a moment longer to think before immediately responding. 

~

_Nikko: Diablo 3?_

_Raitoningu: Sure. VC?_

_~_

The reply he recieved was an immediate call. 

And that was precisely the moment he'd realized his first mistake. 

But it was too late. He'd already made the second, and answered. 

"Hey sunshine, just gimme a minute to log in."

A warm, relaxed chuckle filled the room. 

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

And not for the first time, the often used reply fizzled around in his belly. Like a little pleasant tingly shock. 

They played for a solid ten minutes before Kakashi fucked up. Realistically, it was actually longer than he'd have predicted. 

"Thank god you were around... I was dying of boredom over here. Oh, nice! Don't forget to identify that weapon!"

Sadly the axe was good, but it wasn't better than his equipped sword. 

"Current one is better, I'll mail this one to you, if you want it. You get bored with your own writing? Pffft, how? I was anything _but_ bored while reading it."

Iruka's character stopped playing. And he stopped talking. Kakashi had to kill three giant trees so Iruka didn't die, and still there was silence. 

"Sunshine? Did you lag? You there?"

A beat passed. Just long enough for Kakashi to check that the call was still connected before he finally got an answer. 

"Sorry, I've got a phone call coming in. Be right back...."

And before the older man could reply, Iruka had left the call. Kakashi teleported them both back to town and waited. But a half an hour later, Iruka still hadn't rejoined the call. Nor did his character move. 

And that was when he knew he'd fucked up royally. 

He logged out of the game and shut steam down, before ending the call, and calling back again. But Iruka didn't answer. 

So he began to type. 

~

_Raitoningu: are you coming back?_

_Nikko: Not tonight. Sorry. Something came up._

_Raitoningu: Read as: Kakashi said something stupid._ _I'm sorry._

_Please don't just disappear though._

_I thought what you wrote was hot af. Eloquent, and hot. That's all I meant to say._

_I didn't know you wrote poems and stories. You know how much I love smut... it's nothing to be embarrassed about._

_Not with me, anyway._

_And why haven't you let me read any before?_

_~_

And that was the only way Kakashi could see to fix it. 

To offer him an out, and pretend like he didn't know. 

Pretend that it wasn't very obviously about them. About Iruka's very real attraction to him. 

Pretend that it was just a smutty drabble. Based entirely in fiction. 

~

_Nikko: You're not just saying that?🤔_

_Raitoningu: What do you mean?_

_Nikko: You know, just being supportive, without actually thinking that it's eloquent and hot?_

_Raitoningu: Are you fucking kidding me?_

_I was practically panting over it. There was one line... what was it?_

_Would you tremble and come with my name on your tongue?_

_Something like that ^^^..._

_Amazing._

_Feel free to send me anything you wrote. I'm already a huge fan 😁_

_Nikko:_ _..._

_You do realize it's not..._

_🤦‍♂️_

_Raitoningu: Not what?_

_Nikko: It's gay smut. You get that, right?_

_Raitoningu: 🤣🤣🤣 You think that changes how hot it was?  
_

_Dead wrong._

_Actually, wait you're right... it does change it_

_Makes it hotter_

_Nikko: hotter?_

_Raitoningu: Well, yeah. I mean...  
_

_I'm gay, so..._

_You know._

_Hotter 🤷‍♂️_

_Nikko: ..._

_Raitoningu: ..._

_Nikko: ...._

_Raitoningu: ...._

_Nikko: but you had a girlfriend six months ago..._

_Raitoningu: That's weird, because I've never had a girlfriend, ever. So I'm confused..._

_Nikko: Kurenai? Wasn't she your girlfriend?_

_Raitoningu: 🤣🤣🤣🤣💀☠👻  
_

_No. Never._

_Never, ever, ever._

_Hahahahaha_

_Nikko: But she was around a lot... and you called her babe..._

_Raitoningu: I do call her babe, to annoy Asuma._

_Her boyfriend._

_Who also knows I'm gay  
_

_Nikko: How tf did I not know you were gay?_

_Raitoningu: 🤷‍♂️  
_

_Subject never came up?_

_Nikko: ..._

_Oh._

_Well, I guess I just assumed..._

_And now I feel really stupid_

_Raitoningu: why?  
_

_Isn't like I advertised it on a billboard or something. Lolol_

_Nikko: True_

_I don't either._

_Still feel stupid though_

_Raitoningu: Don't.  
_

_I had no clue you were such a gifted writer..._

_I feel like I've been missing out on some prodigious erotica._

_Seriously..._

_Share the wealth_

_If you don't, I might die_

_Nikko: 🤣_

_Right._

_Because a person can die from lack of word porn_

_Raitoningu: hey! We shouldn't take the risk! Maybe I'll be the first documented case  
_

_How would you feel then?_

_Nikko: I'd be dead too._

_Here lies Iruka, dead from laughter._

_Raitoningu: Here lies Kakashi, his death could've been prevented. It wasn't. Oh well.  
_

_Nikko: 🤣🤣🤣_

_I don't really share my writing..._

_It's just... private_

_No one was supposed to see that_

_It accidentally got posted. I thought it was set to private._

_Clearly, I realized my mistake too late_

_Raitoningu: why's it so private?  
_

_I can think of soooo many reading and writing communities who'd just go nuts over it_

_Nikko: because_

_It's not just a story_

_Or whatever_

_I only write my actual thoughts and stuff_

_Raitoningu: so, that's about someone? Like, for real?  
_

_Nikko: ..._

_that's the implication, yeah_

_Raitoningu: Even hotter. Damn  
_

_Nikko: 🤣🤣_

_You're such a pervert_

_Raitoningu: yeah, yeah... and yet, you're still hanging around.  
_

_So I figure I can't be all that bad_

_Nikko: I guess you might have a good point or two hiding around in you somewhere_

_Raitoningu: I've definitely got a good point going right now..._

_Totally your fault, btw_

_Nikko: Pervert_

_Raitoningu: I'm not the only one around here, though 😉_

_Nikko: 🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️_

_You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?_

_Raitoningu: Never, ever._

_Send me porn_

_Nikko: How about some holy water instead? To cleanse you of that lust demon_

_Raitoningu: Hey now, just because I happen to really enjoy erotica, that doesn't make me a lust demon._

_I've got a heart, too..._

_Mine is just trapped somewhere else_

_~_

'With you', he wanted to add, but held off. 

And not only because that'd be way too cheesy. 

He'd have to be very careful here. Iruka's laughing and returning to the usual banter with ease. Regaining their comforting common ground. 

He didn't want to scare him off again. 

Because, while Iruka was unfailingly honest and kind, he was also stubborn and very clearly timid when it came to someone he wanted. 

Kakashi would have to woo him carefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I've got a secret..._**

**_To be fair, I've got many, actually._**

**_But this particular one is held in a much higher regard when looked upon through the scope of my mind's eye._**

**_I call when the night is too dark..._**

**_I dm when the air is too cold..._**

**_I write when I can no longer stand the distance between my breath and your ear._**

**_Even though there's always been distance._**

**_I don't sleep much._**

**_In truth, I never really have._**

**_But I think, if you were physically near, I might actually be able to calm my heart enough to rest._**

**_You're so very soothing._**

**_Just knowing that you exist, brings me an exquisite relief._**

**_You're the reason I even bother to open my eyes some days._**

**_Because you'll be there._ **

**_All I have to do is talk, and you'll respond._**

**_You sleep more than me, so it does require a modicum of patience. Something I've been known to lack, but I find it easier to grasp when the prize at the end is your time. Your words. Your laughter._**

**_I like that sound the most._**

**_I realized when I was young that men were where my attraction was directed._**

**_I realized when I was twenty that even still, my peculiarities were insurmountable to most who might have looked my way._**

**_I realized eight months ago that I was fixated on you._**

**_I realized last month that it's possible to fall in desperate need of attention from someone you've never met in person._**

**_I realized today that I don't want to remain silent about it any longer._**

**_I think about you and what you might be doing, all the time._**

**_I think about how your day is going, or what you might be thinking, or about who out there in your world gets to watch a smile bloom across your lips._**

**_I think about how those very lips might taste._**

**_I think about all the sounds I've heard you make, and about all the sounds I've never been privy to._**

**_Both the utterly mundane and the vividly enticing._**

**_I think about what might happen if I were to actually come to you, in person._**

**_All of the possibilities there._**

**_Both the good, and the bad._**

**_I may make jokes often, but I'm actually a terribly serious person._**

**_I have issues._**

**_All war vets do._**

**_I have mood swings and anxiety._**

**_I am terrible at getting emotionally close or open with others._**

**_I know my faults well._**

**_I have very few friends in general, both because of my choosing, and because others choose to leave me behind._**

**_I spend my days watching and reading ridiculously cheesy, romantic, and lust laden fantasy stories... not because I am incapable of feeling anything other than simple sexual desire..._**

**_But because I haven't ever stopped wishing for someone to waltz into my life and turn it on it's head._**

**_I have been waiting for someone to alight the cooling coals in my bones._**

**_This brings us back to my original point._**

**_I've got a secret._**

**_There is a name that is never far from my thoughts._**

**_There is a voice I can't imagine being separated from._ **

**_There is a person who draws me in, like the honey bee is drawn to the flowers in the spring._**

**_I've been lost, wandering on the road of life... for a very long time._**

**_It has been a dark and gloomy trail for some long while now..._**

**_But I hear this voice, and I open my eyes..._**

**_And suddenly I'm basking in warmth._**

**_So, my secret, if you hadn't yet guessed..._**

**_Someone who was left wandering in the darkness, was finally able to make his way back home._**

**_And he's come to favour only you._**

**_Sunshine._ **

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hesitated for several long minutes.

The post sat there, staring at him. 

Waiting silently, but still somehow managing to mock him. 

Did he have the courage?

Iruka had taken the first step, sure... but that had been an accident. 

If Kakashi posted this... there was no turning back. 

No joke to hide behind. 

He, _Iruka_ , would know. 

And the weight of that knowledge was utterly terrifying.

Rejection wasn't something he was unaccustomed to. But, typically, he didn't care one way or another.

He hadn't genuinely liked someone in a romantic way in several years now.

If Iruka decided to reject him...

For _whatever_ reason...

It would hurt. 

He hasn't allowed anyone the ability to hurt him emotionally since he was seventeen. 

So really, however this quiet, almost innocuous moment might seem to any imagined onlooker... it was actually rather staggering. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, furrowed his brow, and clicked post.

All that was left was to wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He'd waited for three hours before his body had decided to succumb to its exhaustion, and tossed him into darkness. 

When he awoke only two hours after that, he discovered many alerts. 

Across every platform connected to his phone. 

All of which were from Iruka. 

Discord was what he checked first. 

~

_Nikko: Kakashi..._

_You here?_

_..._

_I'll take that as a no?_

_Should I find it coincidental that the one time I try to talk to you, and you're not here, is after that post?_

**You missed a call from Nikko that lasted 31 seconds**

_Kakashi?_

_If you're dead, I swear to every possible god that I'll kill you myself_

**You missed a call from Nikko that lasted 34 seconds**

**~**

He was just about to begin a reply when another call started coming through...

He took a deep breath. 

And held it. 

"Where have you been?! Are you alright?"

The silver haired man couldn't help it, laughter bubbled out from between his lips without his consent. 

"Sorry, sunshine. I was napping. I guess seventy six hours was my limit this time."

A relieved sigh bounced off of the walls of the empty suite around him. 

"The timing is suspicious, but you don't sound like you're lying... And your voice is rough, so I guess I'll take you at your word. _This_ time."

The commercial airline pilot laughed once again, running a nervous hand through his disheveled tresses as Iruka's words paused, then began again. 

"We need to have a discussion. A real one."

And that was certainly true. 

Seeing as he'd actually slept a little, Kakashi supposed now was as good a time as any. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall and strikingly pale man wandered out of the gate, his silver hair stuck up at various odd angles, and a navy blue scarf covered most of his face. 

It was winter in Portland, Maine. So the scarf was warranted as far as any local might be concerned. 

He wore a black wool coat and jeans. Pulling a wheeled bag along behind him. 

He was slouching slightly, even as he walked, and his eyes frantically scanned the seating area. 

Iruka, standing one gate over, knew instantly that this man was Hatake Kakashi. 

There was no doubt in his mind. 

Even though he'd still never seen a full picture of his face. 

The brunette watched, eyes riveted to that long, lean form as a gloved hand slipped into a woolen pocket and produced a phone. 

He ignored the silent buzzing in his own pocket and began to walk closer, managing to come within a few feet of his target before he'd been spotted. 

"You're _late_!"

Two eyes snapped up to meet the teachers words with a silent but heavy gaze. There was a scar, but the shorter man cared little for that. It would be hypocritical if he did. For he bore one along the bridge of his own nose, himself. 

Those eyes stopped that Iruka in his tracks though. 

One was so dark it looked almost black. But the other looked almost red in the light from the setting sun that filtered in through the glass walls and windows around them. 

"I got lost on the road of life... there was a cat, you see..."

And before Kakashi could continue, Iruka erupted into raucous laughter. 

When the sound died after a moment, there was a pause, and then...

"You're utterly ridiculous."

A hug was exchanged, and no one else there would've suspected that this was a first meeting. 

The men separated and the taller of the two shrugged a single shoulder and sighed, somehow sounding a bit bored and slightly forlorn at the same time. 

"I know... I'm _so_ much cooler online."

And that was how their first date began. 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it, duckies!
> 
> I know exactly where this came from, and it was honestly an idea for a different fandom, but it somehow morphed into this exchange fic instead. Lolol
> 
> Did you all like it? 
> 
> If not, that's cool too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> ~ TLR


End file.
